Violet (Video Game)
Violet, also referred to as Vi, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. Violet is described as pragmatic, sarcastic and a loner type character. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Violet's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have been a student at the school. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Done Running" At some point during the apocalypse Violet made her way to the boarding school. While there, she befriended Brody and Sophie, and became romantically involved with Minerva. After Minerva's apparent death, Violet became withdrawn and antagonistic - causing a deep rift to open up in her friendship with Brody. After Clementine awakens from being knocked out by a car crash, Violet watches her walk through the courtyard from atop a wall. When walkers encroach into the school's safe zone and endanger a hunting party, she snidely accuses Clementine of being responsible. However, she is impressed when Clementine helps fight off the walkers, and joins Marlon and Louis in a game of War to find out more about the newcomer - expressing irritation at Louis' attempts to flirt with Clem. Later in the evening, Violet goes to retrieve art supplies for Tenn from Minnie and Sophie's old room and discovers Clementine and AJ have been set up there. She apologizes for her earlier belligerence and tells Clem about what had happened to Minerva and Sophie, appreciating if Clem consoles her. Go Fishing: The next day, Violet, Brody, and Clem go to the old cabin to catch fish, Violet expressing irritation at Brody's flights of fancy. Once alone with Clem, she apologizes for the previous night's awkward coversation and reveals that she and Brody were close friends prior to Minerva and Sophie's deaths; and that the reason Brody had been with them was because Violet had asked to change places with her, wanting to be working in the greenhouse. Clem can choose to help them reconcile and begin to repair their friendship. While passing through the hunting area looking for Louis and Aasim, they discover several of their rabbit snares have been raided and sabotaged. Go Hunting: After Clem, Louis, and Aasim show up at the fishing cabin to find it ransacked, with the spears stolen, Violet and Brody arrive - having not had much success fishing due to the traps having been raided. When Clem discovers a hand-rolled cigarette made from a bible page, Brody panics and rushes off to inform Marlon. Aasim takes the meager catch back to the school; and Clem, Vi, and Louis decide to procure additional food from the old train station. Vi keeps watch at the door while Louis distracts the walkers and Clem and AJ load food into duffel-bags. Violet bursts into the room, either interrupting the standoff between Clem, AJ, and Abel; or just missing Clem shoving Abel out the window and into a horde of walkers. They return to the school, but Brody's outburst after learning of Abel's presence spoils the triumphant mood and Violet soon leaves to clean up - depressed due to the nearing anniversary of Minnie aand Sophie's deaths. Later that evening, Violet is awakened by a commotion in the school courtyard and exits to see Marlon being held at gunpoint by AJ and accusing Clem of having murdered Brody. Violet is shocked when Clem accuses Marlon of giving Sophie and Minnie to raiders, and having murdered Brody to cover it up. Appeal to Violet: Clementine turns to Violet for support after Marlon takes AJ's revolver and threatens to kill her, but Violet initially refuses - saying she doesn't really know her. However, if Clem states that Marlon would have let her be taken too had she been with Minnie and Sophie that day, Violet will regain her determination and stand between Marlon and Clem. Pulling out her meat cleaver, she tells Marlon to drop the gun and let the matter be resolved properly, rallying the other students to her side. Appeal to Louis: After Louis steps up and stands between Clem and Marlon, Violet joins their side in attempting to persuade Marlon to drop the gun and surrender peacefully. After AJ retrieves his gun and kills Marlon, Violet is among the students staring at him in shock and horror. "Suffer The Children" Violet will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Violet has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Clementine Violet initially treats Clementine as an annoyance, but it is indicated that she quickly develops a crush on her. Vi reveals a shy, insecure side when they are alone together; and Brody is surprised at how quickly she opened up to Clem. Violet also expresses irritation when Louis flirts with Clem during the game of War. If turned to for support in the final confrontation with Marlon, Violet will initially refuse, but ultimately sides with Clem. Alvin Jr. TBA Marlon TBA Rosie TBA Louis Violet appears to be annoyed by Louis's flirting attempts towards Clementine. Tenn Violet is shown to care for Tenn, and is seen placing flowers on his sisters' graves. Brody Brody and Violet were close friends prior to Minerva and Sophie's disappearance, but afterwards Violet's antagonistic attitude and Brody's guilt opened a rift in their friendship. While Clem can prompt them to reconcile, Brody is killed by Marlon before they can do so. Willy TBA Minerva Violet's girlfriend before her disappearance. Appearances Video Game Season 4 * Done Running * Suffer The Children Trivia * Violet hates baseball. * Violet is one of eight LGBT characters to appear in game, the others being Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier, and Paul Monroe. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School